Captain Swan One Shots
by sparklycookies18
Summary: Just a collection of one shots and songfics that I come up with.
1. Lips of an Angel

**So genius here decided that I would write one shots for OUAT, mainly Captain Swan XD. Some will be song fics and others will be whatever pops into my head. I hope you and enjoy. **

**WARNING!**

**If you cry easily then I suggest you grab the tissues now. You were warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. **

* * *

**Lips of an Angel **

I was lying wide awake in bed with my girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside me. Although I was tired, I just couldn't go to sleep. Taking a glance at the clock I saw that it was 1am. I thought I was the only one awake but my cellphone vibrating on the bedside table told me otherwise. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered, so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Killian?" an angelic voice said from the other end.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" I breathed as I got out of bed and made my way to the other room.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said again.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now," I told her softly.

"Oh," she sighed. "Does she know you're talking to me?" she asks after a brief pause.

"No, I don't think she has a clue. She's in the other room asleep."

"Oh," she breathed.

My mind told me to not say what I was thinking but I had no control. "Sometimes I wish it was you."

"You do?" her voice breaks, as well as her heart. "So do I."

It was quiet for a few heartbeats when she spoke again. "I've been dreaming about you," she whispers.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I could hear the smile in her whisper.

"I've been dreaming about you too," I confessed. "Does he know you're talking to me? I don't want you to face any trouble with him."

"No, he doesn't know. He's...out."

"You know it's really good to hear from you," I tell her. I didn't mention that I loved hearing her say my name as well.

"I've been missing you a lot lately. I just thought," she paused. "I just thought that I could call you."

"Good thing you did," I chuckled. "I've missed you too."

"You know," she chuckles but I could hear the hurt in her voice, "Things should have been different between us. I guess fate was a real funny way of doing things."

I was speechless. She said the words that I was thinking. She was right, though. Things should have been different. "I know," I finally tell her. "Sometimes I wonder if I could do it all over again."

"Would you though?" she asks.

"Yes," I breathed.

I could tell she was holding back the tears but after my answer she started to cry. Her crying broke me as it did before. I had swore that never hurt again but I broke that promise tonight. "I'm sorry," I breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"I...I got to go," she sniffs. "It's was...nice talking to you."

"Hey," I tried to keep her on the line, tried to keep her with me.

"Goodbye, Killian," she sobs and then the line went dead.

"Goodbye...Emma," I say to a dead phone.


	2. Last Kiss

**Alright here is another songfic. This is one is based off Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Anyway I promise the next one shot will be more happy. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Last Kiss**

It seemed like yesterday that I was in his arms, breathing in his scent. Dancing around like fools to whatever was playing on the radio. His snarky comments and sexy smirk were all that I needed to melt in his arms.

* * *

_"What would you say if I told you I wanted to marry you, love?" he asked. _

_His question stunned me. "You what?" I asked in shock. _

_"I want to marry you, Emma Swan. You have made me the man I am now," he smiles and stopped dancing. "You are my rock, my heart, my whole being. I love you so much that I want to be with you forever." _

_"Oh sweetie. I don't know what to say." _

_"Say you'll marry me," he chuckled. _

_"Oh I do. I do, I do, I do," I squealed with excitement. _

_"I would save the 'I do's' for later, love," he smirks. _

* * *

I was the happiest person that night. I know it may sound corny but I was alone until he came along. I was his everything and he was mine, two lonely people becoming one.

My happiness grew when he asked my father for his blessing. He was so nervous that he made me love him even more.

* * *

_"Sweetie," I chuckled, "You need to relax. He's just my dad." _

_"He's also the man who can end my life," he stated matter of factly. "But I can do this for you, for us." _

_He and my dad talked for a few minutes before he brought our engagement into the conversation. "Mr. Nolan," he said with a clearing of his throat, "I came here to ask you for your blessing." _

_"My blessing?" dad asked confused. _

_"I have asked Emma to marry me sir." _

_"I see," my dad mused. I could tell that the poor soul was shaking in his boots. My dad had the tendency to make him nervous. "Well son you do make her happy," he stated. "So I guess there is no point in me saying no." _

_"Dad?" I asked with a smile. _

_"You two have my blessing," dad said with a smile. "Just take care of her will you?" _

_"With my life sir," he smiled as she wrapped his arms around me. _

* * *

If only I could back to that day, back to the day when I was my most happiest. I was smiling almost every day and I just in bliss. I was marrying the man I loved. I was going to be happy and I was excited.

* * *

_"Love, I need to go out for a while," he says. _

_"Where are you going?" I asked curiously. _

_"I just need to go pick up something. I will be right back," he said with a smile. _

_He leaned down on the couch, where I was currently occupying space, and kissed me. "I will see you soon." _

* * *

Little did I know that "See you soon" meant "See you never." Now all I do is mope and pout every day. I am not the happy girl I was when he was here. I am not happy anymore.

My family and friends grew worried about me. They tried everything in the book to get me back to myself but it hasn't happened. After a while try just have up and let me "heal on her own," which I was grateful for. All I wanted was to be alone since I couldn't be with him.

* * *

"Hey. It's me," I say to the ground. "Finally right?"

This was the first day since his funeral that I visited his grave. When I found out that he was picking up my wedding ring the night he died, I couldn't look at myself. Apparently he was driving home when a drunk crashed into head on. He died on the scene and took my soul with him. The only thing that I could remember about us was our last kiss.

"I miss you," I whispered as I sat down on the ground. "I wish you were still here with me."

I wish that every day. I want to turn back time but I know that it's not possible. "I love you," I tell him. "I love you so much, Killian Jones. I will never forget our last kiss."


	3. First Date

**Alright this is not my best. I have no idea what happened buy I still hope you enjoy. This is going to be part 1 of 5 one shots based on Captain Swan's love journey. Next one will be the proposal ;)**

* * *

**First Date **

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What was I thinking when I said yes? Oh yeah, that he looked damn sexy in modern day clothing. Stop it, Emma. Focus. You're about to go on a date with Captain Hook. I'm about to go on a date with Captain Hook, that doesn't sound insane at all. No, not a bit.

_Ding dong _

Speaking of the sexy pirate.

Smoothing out my dress, I walked over and opened the door. I should have mentally prepared myself because goodness gracious. Standing in a pair of black, dress pants and a dark, maroon dress shirt was Captain Hook, I mean Killian Jones, himself. "Hello, love," he greeted in a husky voice.

"Hello, Killian," I replied in a whisper.

"You look stunning, lass," he smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I shrugged. "Umm should we go?"

"Of course. After all I do have a romantic night planned for us."

"You do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Don't act so surprised, love," he chuckles. "I can be a romantic man when I choose to." He grabbed my hand and started to lead me out the door, "Shall we?"

"Umm yes," I stuttered.

* * *

"Granny's? Really?"

"It's the finest establishment in Storybrooke."

"Alright then," I drag out the syllables as he open the door and we both walk in.

"Hiya Emma," Ruby greeted once the door was closed. "Right this way, your table is ready."

"Our table?"

"I had reserved a table for us," Killian smiled. "That is what most men do in this time, don't they?"

"How do you know that?" I asked as we sat down.

"Let's just say that I am quick study, love," he smirks. "Wine?"

"No rum?" I ask sarcastically.

"This is a formal occasion, love. Rum is not a formal beverage for dinner."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hook?" I tease him.

"I thought I was Killian, love. Besides I did say that I could be a romantic."

Ruby had come back with two plates of; I can't believe it, grilled cheese sandwiches. "Grilled cheese?" I asked with a chuckle.

"It is your favorite meal."

"You are so-"

"Romantic?" he smirked.

"Sure, romantic," I chuckle. "Should I expect any more surprises?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he teased.

* * *

"Killian, I can honestly say that this is the most interesting first date I have ever been on."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiles. "I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

"I did actually. Dinner was cheesy but in a good way. Our walk through town was nice. The company was not all that bad either."

He smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "Then I guess it's safe to assume that it would be alright to ask you on another date?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

I pretended to think. I wanted to tease him just a bit. "I guess so," I smirked.

"You are such a tease, love," he says huskily.

"And you are the perfect date," I smiled before he kissed me.

Best first date ever.


	4. Rum Lullaby

**So as I was in lecture the other night, this came into my head and I had to get it down. I was still listening to lecture of course, no worries XD**

**This is based off the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Granted I made the title Rum Lullaby for obvious reasons. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the song Whiskey Lullaby. **

* * *

**Rum Lullaby**

They gathered around the two plots that were shaded by the old willow tree. A young mother's cheeks were glistening were fresh tears had escaped her eyes. Beside her, a boy no older than eleven cried silently as he leaned into his young grandfather's side. The young grandfather had tears cascading down his eyes as well and wrapped a protective arm around his depressed wife. Actually everyone around the grandparents and their grandchild did not have a dry eye since today was a very gloomy day.

Today the group would be saying goodbye to someone they all loved and cared about.

A mother. A daughter. A friend.

Little did the group know that somewhere far away, some would call "the great beyond," were two people, two lovers, who had finally found each other. The two embraced each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Although they both had been angry at one another, just seeing and embracing each other vanished that anger into oblivion.

The friends and family of the departed grew silent as the preacher stepped forward. "It is a mournful day when one has to lay a loved one to rest," he said solemnly and continued with his speech. The young mother was not paying any close attention to the preacher for all her focus was on the note she had found her in daughter's hand.

"I'll love him until I die."

The same note was found in a young man's hand when his friends found him dead one morning not long ago. Bystanders would not have understood what the note meant but those that new the pair well enough understood exactly what the note meant. "As we lay Emma Swan-Jones down to rest, we pray that she find peace and comfort. Who knows, maybe that peace will be with her husband, Killian Jones."

As slow as a turtle crawls, they brought the casket down into the freshly dug up plot. "Farewell Emma," the preacher said then added, "And rest in peace Killian." The mourners nodded with approval of the preacher's final words then one by one they felt the scene.

Once all the mourners had left the willow tree, though no one would witness what had happened, Emma and Killian stood together, side by side, by their respective headstones and found the peace they both needed, each other.


	5. Special Visitor

**AN: Well hello there everyone. I'm sorry I having updated in a while. Life is pretty hectic right now and this little ficlet happened while I was in class. nway this is part of the Captain Swan love journey. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Special Visitor**

"Killian. Killian? Hook?!" I practically screamed at my fiancé.

"Huh?" he mumbles.

"Are you okay?" I know that was a stupid question to ask given the news I just told him.

Killian and I were sitting on the couch and he looked as pale as a ghost. He was staring off into space, probably, until I finally got his attention. I wouldn't blame the way he was responding to the news; I probably would be reacting the same way. "Killian?" I called out to him again just to make sure I did have his attention.

"Are you positive, love?" he asks.

"Pretty positive," I snicker as I hand over the evidence.

Being from another realm, Killian was still trying to understand the ways of this realm. I could understand why he was looking at what I gave him in confusion. "What is this, love?" he asks in a stupor. "What does this image mean?"

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. I moved myself closer to him so that our legs were practically on top of each other. "This," I started and grabbed the evidence from his hand, "is a pregnancy test. This is how we detect pregnancies in this realm. That image you see, is telling us that I am indeed pregnant."

He stays quiet for a moment or two until a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's appears on his face. He leans over and softly kisses me on my lips. "I take it you're happy?" I chuckle.

"Try elated," he laughs. "Oh love this is amazing." He loving placed his hand on my nonexient baby bump. "We are going to have a child."

"Yeah, we are," I smile at him. "Now we just need to tell-"

"Hi, mom."

"Henry," I grimaced as my eleven year old son walked in through the door. "Hi, Henry. How was school?"

"Good. Hi, Hook, I mean Killian," Henry greeted. "I thought you and grandpa were going to hang out today?"

"Grandma needed help with Eva," I answer for Killian. "Henry, we have something to tell you."

"What's up?" His floppy, brown hair bouncing up and down as he takes a sit right in between me and Killian.

I look over at Killian, whose grin has gone wider, if that's even possible. I shake my head and look back at Henry. "You know our little family is growing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're about to grown even more, kid," I smile at hime. "We are going to be having a special visitor coming soon."

Henry looks at me with confusion then turns to look at Killian, who was no help. He turns his gaze back to me and just stares at me. "Mom, I'm confused. Who's coming to visit?"

"Lad," Killian starts before I could even begin to speak. "How would feel about being an older brother?"

I could see the wheels working overtime in Henry's head. He had finally understood my clue. "No way," he smiles. "I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yeah, kid, you are," I smile at him.

"Awesome!" He leans over and hugs me then moves down to my stomach. "Hey, kid," I couldn't help but chuckle at the endearment, "I'm your big brother."

Henry continued to talk to his little brother or sister as Killian and I watched him for the rest of the night.


End file.
